


Rational Fears (#157 Phobia)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [67]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's reasons Ian is a shower man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rational Fears (#157 Phobia)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Past abuse.

Ian knew it was a stupid fear but that's what phobias were, stupid irrational fears. Charlie held out his hand.

"It'll be okay." Ian nodded and stepped into the porcelain tub. The water was warm but shallow, barely covering his toes. Charlie pulled him into a comforting hug. Ian tried to convince himself he was just standing naked in a warm puddle. Charlie pulled away and sat down. Ian swallowed hard. Charlie spread his legs.

"Here." Charlie rubbed his chest. "Just put your head here." It took some maneuvering but Ian's head was soon resting on Charlie's chest. "There, I've got you. Just like bed time." Ian closed his eyes and tried to breathe, then opened his eyes and tried again. Charlie was rubbing his back in long soothing strokes. Ian shifted again and felt a tiny chip in the porcelain against his hip.

"Nope." Ian got up quickly and was out of the tub and out the door. By the time Charlie caught up he was clutching his knees on the bed. Charlie put a blanket around him "I'm sorry." Ian groaned out.

"It's okay. You got further than I thought you would." Charlie said while taking Ian's pulse. Ian could feel his heart still racing in his chest.

"It's stupid." Ian hissed out.

"It's really not."

"It's just... there was this crack in the bottom of the tub and it was sharp and I could feel my cheek pressing into it before I passed out."

"See a perfectly legitimate fear. You did good and we can try again in a few days if you want."

"God, Charlie why do you put up with me being like this?"

"Let's see, you're brilliant, sexy, brave, you have a good true heart, I'm in love with you and you kill spiders."


End file.
